kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Numbuh 362
Numbuh 362, or Rachel T. McKenzie, is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274"betrayed" the KND. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. Also, her position in the KND makes it highly likely that she knows about the undercover teenagers. In the original timeline It was revealed in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. shortly after the show ended she retired of being supreme leader and Numbuh 5 succeeded her but once the universe got resent at the end of Galactic Kids Next Door after her GKND self warn the council about the trailor who poison Numbuh divided by 0 she was able to see Numbuh 1 leave (off-screen) and that gave her the motivation to stay as supreme leader. Biography Appearance Numbuh 362 is a straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes. In her first appearance, she wore a black and purple ninja-like outfit with a mask that covered the lower half of her face (This is also one of her outfit she wore when she was 7 years old, she also wore it in Galactic Kids Next Door). She always wears a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Rachel was seen wearing a green tank-top with a yellow skirt with orange flowers, white and green sandals, and with a orange flower in her hair. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., she wore a turquoise shirt and pants with a orange belt and blue boots (This was also one of her outfit she wore when she was 7 years old). As seen in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., the season 4 of Ray Ten, and the flashback to Next Operation with Numbuh 362 as a 5 and 6 year old, she wore a long purplish-brownish shirt and pants with no helmet. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. and onwards, her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she use as a sword. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. Starting with the later episodes of Season 2 of Next Operation she wears a green and white hoodie with the 10 on the side, she also have 13 other hoodies though only 4 of them had been shown on the show. Her pajamas range from sleeping in her purple bathrobe with orange rainbow monkey slipper, to sleeping in a black RAWG T-Shirt and purple pajama pants with hearts on them. In Kids Next Door X Generator Rex Heroes United, Kids Next Door, Generator Rex World of the world, and Ben 10, and Kids Next Door: Operation one year, She wears a aqua T-Shirt, an orange jacket, and Red and Green Sneakers. Her white outfit range from an orange coat and dark blue gloves to a pure white coat with dark blue gloves. Personality Numbuh 362 is one of the sternest operatives in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She is also stubborn, serious, but she is kind, supportive, smart, organized, and friendly, though, she is quite impatient and disapproves for Numbuh 1s reckless attitude as shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and in Operation: I.T., it is shown she dislikes pressure. Rachel is always very practical and logical, as she does not believe in myths such as Numbuh 0 until it is proven to her. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. Trivia ' * Numbuh 362's first name is named after her voice actress, Rachel MacFarlane. * She doesn't believe Numbuh 0 exists unlike how Numbuh 1 does believe in him. * This also applies to her brother Numbuh 363 that also doesn't believe in Numbuh 0. ** Until the end, when she was zombified into one of Grandfather's minions, one of her remaining original consciousness managed to witnesse both Numbuh 1 and an adult Numbuh 0 are actually father and son, as when she finally reverts back to normal, she finally believes not only Numbuh 0 really in fact exists, yet now as an adult, but also finally learns Numbuh 1's true lineage from his father. * She would have been 12 in the series as she is shown to be a fugitive in the GKND website . * According to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362 willingly took the position of Supreme Leader after Chad left, and Numbuh 1 feels that she's the best one they've had so far. ** In Operation: INTERVIEWS, it's revealed that just about three months after Numbuh 1 left Numbuh 362 resigned as the Supreme Leader and Numbuh 5 ended up taking the position--and the first thing Numbuh 5 did was have Numbuh 363 (Numbuh 362's brother) decommissioned, despite him not being thirteen yet(because he "Went insane whenever someone touched him"). * While in Operation: IT, we learn that Numbuh 362 willingly took the job after Numbuh 274 turn traitor it's later reveal in Operation: 'α, that 7 year old Numbuh 362 laugh at the idea of her being supreme leader. * In "Famous Ex", Numbuh 362 told Riche Rich he broke up with her because hhe found the whole "Being chase by aliens" lifestyle weird. However this turn out to be a lie and the real reason she broke up with him was because not only did he ignore her while they were in front of important figure but mainly because he asked her to quit the Kids Next Door and abandoned her old lifestyle and live with his family. She rejected his offer and gave him a black eye. In "So long, you shall not be miss", after he sell her out to the Incursean she punch him in the face and gave the same black eye to his left eye just like when they were 7. * Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 83's relationship mirrors Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano's from Star Wars The Clone Wars. * Numbuh 362 is the only girl who was voice by a male actor. * During season 4, Numbuh 362 had an injury to her throat which cause damage to her vocal cores which cause her to have the voice of a teenage boy. This plot line was use because Numbuh 362's regular voice actor Rachel MacFarlance step away from the role for half a season making Yuri Lowenthal her temporary voice actor. * Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 are the only characters to not keep their voice actors when the plot focuses on their younger selves, while Numbuh 362 got her's back when she was 7 years old, Numbuh 1 was continue to be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and it's unknown when he got his regular voice (Ben Diskin). * Numbuh 362 have similarities to Hayley Smith. Beside both being voiced by Rachel MacFarlance, they both have a strong love for mother nature and animals and will fight for the injustices of them, but that's where the similarities end since Numbuh 362 have no problem eating meat and not only eat her granduncle's food that is made out of bugs and other lively creatures but she's perfectly fine with her dad hunting deer (as well as Nigel in the future). * Numbuh 362 is the youngest kid on earth and the first kid to get pregnant. While this is uncommon on earth it's not unusual due to ten years getting pregnant in real life as well as being a galactic order. * Numbuh 362 birthday is June, 1992 as seen in "Birthday 5". This gets bought up numerical time by Numbuh 1 because he was born August, 1993, a year and 3 months after her which makes her order than him. * She is the only operative in the Kids Next Door that was seen dating a teenager (Micheal Morningstar). * She didn't originally like Mr. Smoothes until her favorite parfait shop closed. * She is technically part alien since her great-great-grandmother was an Anodite. Category:Supreme Leader Category:Honorary Plumber Category:Kids Next Door Operative Category:Who appeared in Ray Ten Category:The Mckenzie family Category:Who was seen visibly pregnant on-screen Category:Who's part alien